NoT mY fAuLt
by PureT0rture
Summary: based on Edgar Allen Poe's "The Tell Tale Heart".    it's in the view of a murderous demoness who forms a second personality.


Before we begin, let me just say; this story, is about how I've cracked. I'm nuts. Insane. Completely mad. And it's all their fault. They created her. Who are _'They'_ you ask? They are the ones who taught me all I know about what I am. They were my role models, my mentors, my teachers.  
>It all started with my final 'exam' to become an adult Demon. No, it had nothing to do with writing, nor with paper, this is nothing like what you humans do to prove you can survive. This exam I had to pass; was a survival of the fittest among me and my peers. Last one standing was the only one to graduate.<br>So far things had gone fine for me, I was barely injured and still had energy left over despite having fought past all the others with nothing but my knives. I'd killed peers, slain friends, and had climbed my way to the last round. So here I was, in a fighting ring carved from the very rocks of hell, awaiting my next opponent. My stance was fierce and ready, my eyes cold and hard, and the grip on my knife was tight; I loved the rush of battle more than anything in the world. But as my next opponent walked out, ready for battle; my entire stance changed.  
>Before me stood my childhood friend and identical twin sister, the one I'd promised I would never harm and never touch at all. I gazed into her bright blue eyes in hopes of an answer, only to find that they'd been replaced by a pair of duller ones that seemed to have no free will. She wasn't here of free will like me, she was here because they'd forced her here, and were now forcing me to kill her.<br>This thought, this irrefutable thought that my mentors; the ones I'd looked up to since coming to this school eight years ago; had taken my sister's free will, was what caused me to crack. Without another thought, i whipped around to face the group in the stands, glaring at them with my blood red eyes. I could tell they knew what was to come; I could see it in their eyes. Oh, how I lavished that feeling of dread they emanated!  
>With that feeling of empowerment over them swelling within me, a presence was formed. At first i thought little of it, but as i glared at the ones who'd ruined my sister, the presence grew. Before I knew what had happened, my body moved, of its own free will. I tried to stop myself but couldn't. <em>What the hell's going on?<em> I thought, confused as to why I was moving.  
><em><strong>Shut up and watch. I'm going to get revenge for our sister. <strong>_Another voice echoed through my mind, making me want to cry. The voice gave a slight chuckle as it felt what I wanted. _**You know you want this too, you want to get rid of them. Because they took her from you. **_  
><em>Liar.<em> I thought back, wishing I could take back my body and stop myself. _You have no idea what I want._  
><em><strong>Oh, but I do. I know everything about you, Serenity. <strong>_The presence hummed, still moving me… us…ever closer to the group of teachers. _**Because I am you. I am the manifestation of your desire to kill them and save her. I am Ren. **_It laughed darkly and then pulled out a second knife as it charged at the group.  
>I watched in horror as my knives were soaked in the blood of my mentors. I was helpless to stop Ren as she sliced their throats and cut them up. When I finally had control of my body again; it was too late. My teachers were dead, and I was soaked in their blood. The only other living being besides myselfRen was my sister. And she was unconscious.  
>As I realized I could move again, I collapsed to my knees and began to crylaugh like a lunatic. I stayed there until others came looking for us, my sister having woken up and stayed by my side until they came. From the look on the student's face; we were quite a sight. Although, I suppose, even for demons, seeing someone soaked in blood and giggling like mad might be quite a shock.  
>After that, we were whisked away to a hospital where we were given checkups to make sure we weren't hurt. My sister had only suffered a few minor cuts. I myself, well; I hadn't been hurt at all; to mine and the entire med staffs' amazement. We were both given clean bills of health and turned out.<br>As soon as we were far enough away from the hospital that they wouldn't see us; I turned to my twin and said good bye. Before coming up here to the surface. And getting myself stuck here in the Ha-Ha-House with all the other crazies. So yes; I killed them. But no; it wasn't me. Call me crazy all you want. It wasn't my fault that it happened.


End file.
